Moonlight
by Nala Kenny
Summary: "Kurasa, kau pasti sudah tau cerita ini. Tentang bulan yang tak bisa bersinar tanpa matahari. Dan tentang matahari yang selalu hidup meski tanpa bulan."


Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi

* * *

Moonlight

* * *

 _"Kurasa, kau pasti sudah tau cerita ini. Tentang bulan yang tak bisa bersinar tanpa matahari. Dan tentang matahari yang selalu hidup meski tanpa bulan."_

* * *

5 tahun yang lalu, aku tak begitu mengerti perkataan nya itu. Hidup bersama sejak kecil membuat ku tau hampir semua kebiasaannya; termasuk memasukan sepenggal bait puisi yang ada difikiran nya dalam aktifitas sehari-hari.

Dia senang menulis cerita sedih, namun dia benci akhir yang sedih. Dia senang saat sebuah puisi sedih dapat menghancurkan hatinya, dia senang mengelus rambutku lembut sambil membacakan beberapa penggal puisi miliknya.

Dulu, saat dia bercerita tentang bulan dan matahari. Aku berfikir bahwa aku lah sang mentari. Yang terus hidup meski tanpa si bulan. Namun, setelah dia menangis dihadapan ku sambil berlalu meninggalkan kunci yang menjadi pembuka pintu rumah kami, aku pun menyadari nya.

Bahwa selama ini, akulah si bulan. Dia lah sang mentari.

Selama ini, aku yang senang bila melihatnya tertawa karena suatu ejekan kecil yang terlontar dari mulutku. Selama ini, aku yang senang bila dia membacakan sepenggal puisi untuk ku sebelum tidur. Selama ini, aku yang senang dia mengusap rambutku dengan lembut.

Selama ini dan selama ini...

Akulah yang sebenarnya paling membutuhkan nya. Aku terlalu terlena dengan kehadiran nya yang menghiasi setiap hari ku, tanpa ku berfikir "Apa jadinya aku tanpa dirinya?"

Aku melindungi dirinya karena aku yakin, dia tak kan bisa hidup tanpa diriku. Pria itu terlalu _cengeng_ untuk ukuran badan yang bahkan lebih tinggi dariku.

Dan ya, lagi-lagi aku berfikir, bahwa dulu Oikawa tak akan bisa hidup tanpa ku. Namun, kenyataan adalah sebaliknya. Aku yang tak bisa hidup tanpa nya.

Dan disinilah aku, berdiri di ujung jalan; menunggu sinar dari Oikawa, agar aku bisa bertahan hidup.

* * *

"I-Iwaizumi-san?" suara perempuan yang terdengar familiar di telingaku; Yachi Hitoka. Junior ku di perusahaan tempat ku bekerja, gadis itu sudah ku anggap sebagai adik ku sendiri. Entah mengapa, rasanya terbesit perasaan bangga saat buku yang dikerjakan nya menjadi best-seller minggu ini, tidak sia-sia semua perkataan pedas ku padanya selama 6 bulan terakhir.

"Ya? ada apa Yachi-san?" Aku melepas kacamata dan memandang nya yang masih tak berani menatap ku dengan tegas, salah satu keunikan Yachi Hitoka yang entah mengapa membuat bocah berisik dari departement shoujou manga-Hinata Shoyou- tergila-gila padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kau akan ikut perayaan malam ini?"

Aku mengangkat kedua alis dan seketika tersadar, "Oh ya, Selamat atas penjualan yang fantastis itu, Yachi-san"

"Aku-tidak- seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu, Iwaizumi-san. Tanpa bimbingan mu, aku tak akan bisa menjadi seperti ini" Yachi kini seperti kehilangan semua sifat gugup nya beberapa menit yang lalu, dan berubah menjadi gadis yang penuh semangat.

Aku terkekeh, "Ya, sama-sama. Tapi, kurasa aku tak bisa ikut acara perayaan itu. Sampaikan maaf ku pada yang lain nya" Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan menyesal, sambil memakai jas dan syal milik ku; bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tapi, diluar sedang turun salju, Iwaizumi-san" Aku menoleh ke arah Yachi dengan tatapan bingung, gadis itu memalingkan pandangan nya dan menggaruk tengkuk nya grogi.

" _Ano-_ Aku mendengarnya dari Akaashi-san. Kalau kau selalu berdiri di bawah pohon oak dekat perempatan jalan sana, menunggu seseorang.. "

Aku tersenyum dan mengingat Akaashi, yang sudah menjadi teman dekat ku dan Oikawa sejak kami masih di bangku SMA.

"Apakah kau akan menunggunya lagi malam ini? Diluar pasti sangat dingin" Yachi bertanya dengan terselip nada khawatir di dalam nya.

Aku menggedikan bahu santai, "Aku akan selalu menunggunya disitu. Jadi, bila suatu saat dia sedang muak dengan kehidupan yang sedang dia jalani sekarang, dia bisa menemukan ku kapan saja disitu-di tempat aku berdiri" Aku segera mengeratkan syal serta memakai topi ku dengan benar.

"Apa yang membuat mu begitu yakin dia akan kembali menemui mu, Iwaizumi-san?"

Yachi masih bertanya saat pintu lift terbuka untuk ku.

"Karena dia adalah matahari ku, aku membutuhkan sinarnya" Dan pintu lift pun tertutup, meninggalkan Yachi Hitoka dengan mata yang dipenuhi air menggenang di sekitar pelupuk matanya, gadis itu memang mudah tersentuh dengan kata-kata manis; hampir sama dengan kebiasaan Oikawa yang selalu menikmati 'menghancurkan hatinya sendiri' dengan membaca puisi sedih.

* * *

Sejak SMA, Oikawa sangat pintar membuat berbagai macam cerita dan puisi yang mematahkan hati. Saat lulus SMA dan berada di universitas yang sama, kami memutuskan untuk terjun di dunia literatur bersama. Dan pada akhirnya, saat bekerja pun aku menjadi editor dari si penulis yang gemar mematahkan hati pembacanya itu; Oikawa Tooru.

Tapi, sudah berselang 5 tahun dan kabar tentang penulis hebat itu tak pernah terdengar lagi, baik di dunia tulis-menulis, maupun di panggilan telpon pribadi milik ku.

Oikawa seperti meninggalkan debu yang sebelum nya terbakar bersama, Oikawa pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban yang sebenarnya dariku, Oikawa pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu, Oikawa pergi setelah menyatakan cinta nya padaku.

Aku pun kembali tersadar saat melihat lampu jalanan tak seperti biasanya, kini lebih berwarna dan mencolok. Oh ya, ini hampir natal, dan semua toko berlomba-lomba untuk menghias halaman depan mereka agar terlihat menarik, begitu juga dengan petugas taman yang menghiasi setiap lampu jalan dengan lampu yang berkelap-kelip.

Entah mengapa, rasa kantuk pun menyerang saat ku memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman, dekat dengan pohon oak yang selama ini menaungi ku. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang pun semakin menjadi terlihat kabur, dan yang kulihat hanyalah sebesit warna-warni pakaian mereka yang bergerak cepat.

Samar-samar, dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak sadar, ku mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar di telingaku; sebuah suara yang sangat ku rindukan.

Entah itu hanya halusinasi ku saja karena menahan dingin nya suhu di malam ini, atau memang aku yang sudah _hampir_ gila karena terus memikirkan dirinya seorang.

 _"...dan tiba-tiba dia pun berkata, kenapa kita tidak bertukar tempat saja? Aku yang bersembunyi dan kau yang kini mencari ku. Kita bermain petak-umpet, agar... "_

"Agar kau tau bahwa mencari orang yang tidak terlihat tak semudah itu... " Aku berkata saat kesadaran ku sudah 100% kembali. Dan seketika saja tercengang saat benar-benar ada sebuah suara yang mengikuti ku melanjutkan cerita lama tersebut, lebih tepatnya kami bersamaa menyebutkan kalimat akhir cerita pendek itu.

Sebuah cerita yang sangat ku kenal, ada di bab III tentang kesialan cinta, halaman 32. Buku terakhir yang ditulis Oikawa sebelum pria itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Sekujur tubuh ku terasa membeku ditempat saat kudengar suara kekehan lembut dari arah belakang ku. Suara yang dulu ku kira mengejek, namun kini sangat ku rindukan. Rasanya ingin mati saja saat mendengar suara itu kembali dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Tooru?" Aku menoleh dan membulatkan mata saat kulihat seorang pria sedang melambaikan tangan nya ke arah ku, dan senyum cerah itu pun terlihat kembali.

"Halo, Iwa-chan! Sudah lama tak bertemu ya? Bagaimana kabar-"

 _BRUKK!_

"Awww" Aku mendengar Oikawa meringis saat aku mendekap nya secara tiba-tiba; kami terjatuh bersamaan, dengan posisi aku yang menimpa Oikawa.

"Kau semakin berat saja, Iwa-chan" Oikawa menepuk punggung ku dengan cepat, aku masih terus mendekap Oikawa seerat yang ku mampu, seperti Oikawa akan menghilang menjadi debu kalau saja aku mengendurkan dekapan ku.

"Sesak Iwa-chan, aku tak bisa bernafas" Oikawa memukul-mukul punggung ku pelan, aku menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan ku.

"Kalau pertemuan pertama kita seperti ini, rasanya sia-sia saja aku pergi untuk melupakan perasaan ku, bisa-bisa aku-"

"JANGAN! " Aku memotong perkataan Oikawa yang entah mengapa membuat hati ku bertambah perih saat dia mengatakan ingin melupakan perasaan nya itu.

"Eh? " Oikawa terdengar kaget dan kerutan di antara alis nya membuat ku tersadar bahwa dia sedang kebingungan.

Aku melepaskan pelukan ku dan menggenggam kedua pundak nya, memaksa agar mata kecoklatan itu menatap ke arah ku,

"Jangan pernah melupakan perasaan mu itu" Aku berkata dengan tegas, Oikawa terdengar mendengus dan kudengar sedikit isakan kecil sebelum dia membuka mulutnya.

"Kau.. kau membuat ku bingung Iwa-chan. Kau membuat ku merasakan sengatan hebat di dada setiap kali aku memikirkan mu.. Lalu, sekarang kau meminta ku untuk tidak melupakan perasaan ini? Apakah kau sudah tuli Iwa-chan? Apakah 5 tahun yang lalu kau tak benar- benar mendengarkan pernyataan ku yang menjijikan itu HAH?!"

"AKU MENCINTAI MU IWAIZUMI HAJIME! Aku mencintai mu... bukan sebagai sahabat, aku mencintaimu layaknya seorang kekasih. Aku... aku ini tidak normal. Aku tak bisa menyukai wanita manapun, fikiran ku hanya terpusat padamu! "

"Jantung ku bahkan berdetak dua kali lipat saat melihat mu mengenakan pakaian formal di pesta kelulusan kita, aku mencintai sahabat kecil ku sendiri. Bukankah aku menjijikan Iwa-chan? "

Oikawa kalut dan menangis sejadi-jadi nya, beruntung malam sudah larut dan orang-orang tak banyak yang melewati jalan ini. Aku mengusap lembut kepalanya yang sedang menunduk dalam. Aku pun bergumam pelan sambil membacakan satu puisi kecil yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir Oikawa 5 tahun yang lalu,

 _"Dia memiliki mata kecoklatan yang dingin, kerutan samar terlihat di ujung matanya saat dia tersenyum. Dia adalah si pengumpul kesedihan. Sampai dia bertemu dengan seorang pria pemilik bahu hangat, yang mendekap nya erat dan-"_

"Menghilangkan dingin dan kesedihan dalam matanya"

Aku dan Oikawa berkata bersamaan, Oikawa menghapus air mata yang turun membasahi syal tebal yang dikenakan nya.

"Aku tak pernah menganggap mu menjijikan, Tooru. Kau bahkan belum mendengar jawaban ku, dan memilih untuk berhipotesa sendiri dalam fikiran mu. Kebiasaan buruk yang selalu kau kembang-biakan sejak dahulu"

Oikawa mengerjapkan matanya, memandangku dengan bola mata coklat yang semakin melebar.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Bukan kau saja yang merasa terluka selama ini, Tooru. Aku pun begitu, bahkan saat ku sudah seperti kehilangan harga diriku waktu kau menyatakan perasaan mu terlebih dahulu, aku memang merasa senang. Sangat senang. Namun bingung, saat tiba-tiba kau pergi bahkan sebelum mendapatkan jawaban dari mulut ku"

"Rasanya perih bila terus mengingat kejadian itu"

"Memangnya, apa jawaban mu... Hajime?" Aku membulatkan kedua bola mataku, saat kurasakan sebuah cahaya tak nampak berlomba keluar dari kedua bola mata kecoklatan milik Oikawa.

"Aku.. aku juga, Tooru"

"A-apa? Kau.. " Oikawa kini terlihat bersinar seperti _biasanya_ lagi. Wajahnya terlihat tercengang, namun matanya tak dapat berbohong. Mata itu bersinar seiring aku mendekatkan wajah ke arah nya, dan cahaya itu tertutup saat bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Cahaya itu perlahan masuk melalui pagutan bibir kami, meresap kesela ciuman, dan mengalir menuju hati ku yang sudah sekarat.

Menyembuhkan tiap inci luka yang hampir membusuk, mengembalikan nya seperti sedia kala.

Oikawa tersenyum dalam ciuman kami, aku tak dapat tak tersenyum saat merasakan kurva itu melengkung di dekat bibir ku.

"Aku mencintai hajime. Sangat" Bisik nya saat bibir ku lagi-lagi menyatu dengan nya.

Dan pada akhirnya, sinar itu pun kembali menghidupkan ku.

* * *

End

* * *

" _Mata coklat akan menjadi mata coklat, sampai kau jatuh cinta dengan orang yang bermata coklat"_

* * *

cerita ini terinspirasi dari berbagai macam puisi, penggalan sebuah film, lagu, beberapa kalimat dalam buku dan inspirasi mendadak dari panas nya siang hari di kota ini -_-

.

.

Mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur!

Maafkan cerita yang punya alur cepat ini*uglysnob*

Kritik, saran yang membangun atau curhatan hati yang terdalam(?) ku tunggu di kolom review!

.

.

Terimakasih sudah mampir!

God bless you,

Nala. K

.

.

.

You can visit my new instagram; nalaaloa

THANKS!


End file.
